How Could You?
by spkpoet
Summary: My first real fanfic, Harry looks for Ginny after going to the Headmaster's office, not to the commons room. It also follows them for the next 19 years. I need some ideas. Rating has changed. Disclaimer--I own nothing. My creativity only goes so far.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay, I've got to get a couple things in here real quick. This will be posted on all chapters from now on. Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to J. K. Rowling. I don't have enough creativity for more than this. Thanks to my wonderful beta, Tom Felton Is SO HOTT, Bells, I couldn't do it without you! My best friend and sister, I love you! Without you, this would suck, Bella!_

Harry glanced around, looking for one head in particular. When he spotted it, he walked over and simply kissed it. The head had been lying on its owner's mother's shoulder. Molly Weasly glanced up, having seen from the corner of her eye someone with messy dark hair kiss her daughter's head. She greeted him with a teary hello and fierce hug. Feeling both the kiss on her head, and her mother's movements, Ginny looked up to see Harry standing protectively over her. A look of pride, fear, and annoyance was on his face. Ginny moved away from her mother's arms, and arranged herself so that she could look up at him more comfortably. Harry opened his mouth to begin to scold her, but Ginny put her hand up, and told him to follow her, glancing at Molly to make sure this was approved. Molly nodded, and as soon as they were out of ear-shot, Harry turned to Ginny.

"I thought we told you to stay put and go back in as soon as we came out. Ginny you scared me. I thought I was going to lose you when you weren't out there. Ginny Weasly, I couldn't have done anything more if something had happened to you. Why? Why did you wander off into the battle?" Harry was near tears at the loss of everyone, and almost losing Ginny. "Has everything I ever wanted no longer valid in your mind? Do you know that the only reason I was even able to keep going was that I wanted to know that you were safe?" At this, the tears Harry fought, came out, streaking his face, not letting him speak. He just looked at her, and Ginny saw how much he had been hurt that day; the day her world fell apart. She saw that the fear of living without her really was why he broke up with her. She saw that he really would have thought it his fault if she had been hurt.

"I couldn't have stayed put! They were at us the second you guys shut the door! Tonks couldn't hold all of them off, I had to help! You thought _you_ were going to lose _me_? I wonder how I felt every time you had to defend yourself? Every story you ever told? How do you think I coped with that?! Harry, I was constantly afraid I would lose you this year. But I knew that I couldn't fight for you. I knew that you wouldn't want me in trouble. This was the one time I could fight for you, and now you're telling me that I should have stayed put?!? I don't think so, Harry!" Ginny was fighting back. She was mad at Harry, and the world right now. The fact that he was scolding her, no matter what the reason, did not set well with her. "And you really think that I ever stopped caring what you wanted and thought?" as Ginny said this, her voice was soft. They had reached the commons room. Both of them were in tears, and neither of them could take their eyes off each other.

The door had swung open, and they both stepped in. Harry was speechless at Ginny's last question of him, and Ginny was trying to stench the flow of tears. Fred would be annoyed if she was crying over this situation. Voldemort was gone! How dare she be crying. Harry leaned down and kissed her. First her cheek, to catch the salt water gently tracing from her eyes down to her chin, and then her mouth, to convince her that his love had never stopped; that when he broke up with her at Dumbledore's funeral, it was because he loved her, not because he no longer wanted her around. Harry and Ginny both heard the portrait hole swing open and shut again, but neither of them looked away from each other. Ginny had pulled her face away just before, so she could bury it in Harry's broad chest. Harry simply laid his cheek on her head, content to just hold her. When Ron and Hermione stepped in, Ron spotted them, but for once didn't say anything. He just kept Hermione's hand in his and walked her to one of the couches. Hermione sat down, and as soon as Ron had, she placed her head in his lap and laid down. Ron leaned down and kissed her forehead. All four heard and ignored it when, once more the hole swung open and shut. But this time, the new occupants were not silent. Bill was consoling Fleur, and, thinking that the commons room would be empty, had taken her there. He saw his youngest two siblings, both crying some, and as he led Fleur to a chair and sat her in it, he leaned down and kissed her cheek, reassuring her. Then Bill went over to his sister, and Harry seeing who it was, then nudged Ginny, and went to sit by Fleur. All Bill did was hug his little sister and hold her close. Ginny's tears welled up again, and Bill just held her. As protective of Ginny as Ron was, Bill was more so.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay, I've got to get a couple things in here real quick. This will be posted on all chapters from now on. Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to J. K. Rowling. I don't have enough creativity for more than this. Thanks to my wonderful beta, Tom Felton Is SO HOTT, Bells, I couldn't do it without you! My best friend and sister, I love you! Without you, this would suck, Bella!_

Throughout the next week, Harry and Ginny were inseparable. They wouldn't let each other out of their sight, for fear that this was just a dream, and they would wake up and everything would be back to how it was before the battle. They had gone back to the Burrow, but Harry was making plans to head to Number 12, Grimmauld Place at the end of the week. He knew it would be torture to stay away from Ginny, but Hermione had left for Australia, hoping to lift the enchantment she had put on her parents. This was his cue to leave, too. But Ginny wasn't letting Harry leave without putting up a fight. It was a loud and long argument on her part; Harry, however, managed to keep his voice low and calm. Eventually he convinced her he had to, and that he would be back often. Ron was almost as hard to convince that Harry had to leave, but not quite. That fight was more focusing on Ginny for Ron's part. What nearly killed Harry's fight, was Ron's line of: "I've lost one of you, do I have to lose both of you?"

It was time for Harry to leave, and Ginny had convinced him, Arthur and Molly to let her go with him for the day and night. Molly was a little miffed about the night part, but Arthur had said it was okay. They were both to apparate near the village, so that they could walk to the house just the two of them, without neighbors getting suspicious. Harry and Ginny took hands, both turning at the same moment, watching the rest of the Weasleys disappear. They appeared on a small hill a few yards from the closest house. Suddenly, Ginny stretched up and kissed Harry in a way they hadn't kissed since his seventeenth birthday. With that, they began walking down Grimmauld Place, watching for a house only they could see. Number 12 began to expand, and they knew they were at home.

"Thanks, Harry." Ginny said when she broke off the kiss, "For letting me come with you, and not making me stay home." she added when he looked confused. When he heard this, Harry made an annoyed sound, opening his mouth to tell Ginny that he had not been planning on leaving her home for the first night, but she cut him off with a light kiss. They turned, and walked into the house that had once belonged to Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, but now belonged to Harry. When they got in, they found the house almost exactly as Ron, Hermione and Harry had left it that fateful morning. The only differences were that there was no Kreacher in the house, as well as the fact that the enchantments had been lifted. Harry puzzled silently over this as Ginny walked quietly, on tiptoes through the halls to the kitchen below.

Ginny quickly began fixing lunch with what Kreacher had left in the house; Harry, however, had gone upstairs, towards Sirius' room, stopping on the way to touch Regulus' sign. When he reached his godfather's room, he was prepared to say a simple spell to clean it, but found it clean already. Pondering how this could have happened, he then went over to look at the only wizarding picture in the room. The picture appeared to be the same as it had been when Harry had last seen it. The Mauruders were all smiling up at him, and each had a different kind of emotion enveloping their features. Harry tried once more to remove it from the wall, this time, however, it removed itself, as if it was ready to accept the undeniable fact that it needed to move on. He marveled when he saw this occur. But nothing puzzled him more than the fact that the picture frame belonging to the former headmaster, Phineas Nigellus, was exactly where it had been when he and Ron had shared the room. After a few moments of thought, Harry remembered that Hermione had left him and Ron for a couple of days before she went to Australia, and said something about having a mission of her own to complete.

As this thought dawned on him, he quickly sent a patronus out to find his two best friends, a different message for both. Shortly before he left, Arthur taught Harry that particular spell, just in case an emergency occurred. Ron's message was delivered first, telling him what Hermione's mission was, and how Harry knew. The stag then left the Burrow and headed out to find Hermione. Harry's message to her was mostly babble, but he hoped the concept of gratitude would show through the babble, and that his friend would be able to notice it.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay, I've got to get a couple things in here real quick. This will be posted on all chapters from now on. Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to J. K. Rowling. I don't have enough creativity for more than this. Thanks to my wonderful beta, Tom Felton Is SO HOTT, Bells, I couldn't do it without you! My best friend and sister, I love you! Without you, this would suck, Bella!_

"Harry! Harry, lunch is ready!" Ginny called up the stairs, forgetting about Sirius's mother for a moment, wondering where her boyfriend had disappeared to, then turned quickly to silence the woman before her screams could begin. Upon hearing her voice, Harry bolted down the stairs, and hugged her fiercely.

"'Mione was here! I was afraid that the enchantments would get you flustered, but they didn't happen, and then, the picture of Dad, Remus, Sirius, and Pettigrew came off, when it didn't while we were here right after the wedding, and Phineas's frame was back in place! The only way any of that could happen was if 'Mione had come by!" Harry was babbling again, very excited. Ginny was pretty sure she caught the gist of what he was trying to tell her though.

She grinned widely, already in on the plot, Hermione having asked her advice on what to do. Ginny looked back on those past few days before Hermione left. She remembered how frantic everyone had been. Death Eaters were still on the loose, some having run fast enough that they could apparate before they were captured. They were still out there, but most of the worst were already caught and in Azkaban, or on their way. Harry realized that Ginny had already known when he caught sight of the Cheshire cat grin on her face. He was getting ready to ask why she hadn't told him when there was a loud crack in the kitchen. Both Harry and Ginny ran toward the noise, wondering who had just apparated into the house.

The men they saw, they both recognized, but didn't want to believe was there. It would be too good to be true. It was almost all of the Weasley brothers. Only one was missing, and they knew he would not apparate into a kitchen, let alone this kitchen, ever again. The thought almost had Ginny in tears. But she refused to succumb. Her other brothers were here, and they loved her just as much as Fred had. They were all there: Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and Ron. Everyone had a look of pure love on their face. All directed at each other. It was hard for Ginny and Harry to remember they had only left that morning. Ginny, who usually was better in surprise situations, suddenly got a little annoyed at her brothers' timing. She had fixed enough lunch for just her and Harry.

Ron was heading toward the couple, giving his little sister a hug, and clapping Harry on the back, his way of congratulating Harry for figuring everything out. He then headed up to the room they used to share, claiming he needed rest. Each of the men took their turns hugging their sister and talking to her and Harry. But surprisingly, they all wanted to rest. Ginny turned to Harry, who had a smirk on his face, to ask him if he had any idea what it was about. What she saw was Harry, smirking and holding a small piece of parchment in his hand with the scribbled scrawl of Arthur Weasley.

_Molly sent the boys to try and spy on you and Ginny. I tried to warn her against it, but she wouldn't hear of it. After I told Ginny she could stay the night, she has been worried silly. All over nothing, I know, but Molly is Molly. Sorry. Arthur._

When Ginny saw this, she actually began to laugh. Harry had expected annoyance to be her dominate emotion in this case. The two of them quickly ate the pick-up meal Ginny had prepared, and then went up to hang out with the rest of the Weasley clan that was there. After a few games, and long conversations, with Ron pulling Harry out a couple of times to talk, the men decided that they had done what their mother requested, and it was time to leave their little sister and her boyfriend alone. When the house was quiet once more, Harry and Ginny sat down on the couch, and just talked. Ginny hadn't planned on going shopping until the next morning, before she left, but the stock of the cupboard made her decision to go later that afternoon. She was just getting ready when another loud round of cracks echoed from the kitchen.

"What is up with everyone apparating right into the kitchen?" Harry muttered as he and Ginny flew down the stairs into the kitchen expecting to see a Weasley again. The sight they saw when they got there, was not one of which they were expecting.

_A/N: Ok, guys, if you want the story to continue, I'm going to need some help. My ideas are running out, and I don't want a complete dry-up ending. So send some ideas if you like the story so far!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Okay, I've got to get a couple things in here real quick. This will be posted on all chapters from now on. Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to J. K. Rowling. I don't have enough creativity for more than this. Thanks to my wonderful beta, Tom Felton Is SO HOTT, Bells, I couldn't do it without you! My best friend and sister, I love you! Without you, this would suck, Bella!_

There, standing in the kitchen, was not another Weasley, or set of Weasley's. It was two house-elves, and a human girl. A muggle-born witch with frizzy brown hair. One of the house-elves was already stooping down to the ground, and before he knew Kreacher's story, he probably would have snapped for it to stand up. The other, was looking at Harry with a face of utmost sadness. Harry knew that Winky missed Dobby, but he also knew that she and Kreacher were becoming friends.

"Hey, Hermione, Kreacher, Winky. What's up? I thought you were in Australia." Hurry's last comment was directed toward Hermione. Ginny just stood there, smiling, waiting for the two of them to catch up, so that she could talk to Hermione. Her brother was in a right state without Hermione around, and she intended to remind her friend of that before bed tonight. When Hermione finished explaining everything to the pair of them, it was well past dinnertime, and they were all tired, but Kreacher and Winky wanted _"Master Harry"_ and his friends to eat before they went upstairs. The two house-elves were left to fix the night-time meal, much to Hermione's protests while the three of them headed upstairs to change for bed.

"You really should head to the Burrow in the morning. Like, first thing, not just after breakfast. Ron is miserable without you. Harry's probably the only one he would actually tell, but all of us can see it. He needs you. Especially right now. If he were here, I wouldn't mind you staying. I really wish you would stay. But thinking of my brothers, parents, and Fleur, you really should go first thing. Ron's probably making life at the Burrow worse than it already is. Harry's left, took me with him, you've gone, and Fred's-gone." Ginny seemed to choke slightly on the last word. "Basically," Ginny said as she recovered, "in order to spare the rest of my family from Ron, go first thing in the morning, no matter what Harry says. You will truly make Ron's day...and therefore, everyone else's. Trust me." She added the last bit after seeing Hermione's look of disbelief and uncertainty.

"Are you sure, Gin? I mean, c'mon, I know he likes me, and I know right now isn't really a happy time for the family, but in love with me? I don't think _he_ likes _me_ that much..." Hermione's voice trailed off with the effect telling Ginny that the girl was in love with her brother. Just as she began to open her mouth to reassure her friend of her brother's love, there was a light knock on the door. Both girls jumped, but quickly opened the door for Harry to come in. He pecked Ginny on the cheek and then took in each of his hands one of theirs leading them down the stairs towards their dinner.

It smelled wonderful, and tasted even better. Afterwards, with a glance at Ginny, Hermione headed upstairs. She would make sure to talk to Harry in the morning, but if she was going to leave first thing, she needed to go to bed. Even she didn't fare well with little sleep.

Harry watched one of his best friends climb the stairs, he had just seen the look she shot Ginny before leaving, and knew he would have to be up early to catch her before she left. "When are you two leaving me?" His question was blunt, and his girlfriend knew to answer him. The look in his eyes only showed up when he expected an answer.

"'Mione's leaving first thing, and I'm not sure when I'm leaving. Whenever you kick me out, I guess." With that, she smirked, and stretched up to kiss him.

"You know I would never kick you out. I just don't think Molly would like it too much if you stayed here an extra night. After all, she barely let you stay for tonight without fighting." Harry replied when the kiss was broken, then leaning down to kiss Ginny once more.

"I know, but what if I don't care what mum wants? What if I want to stay here anyway? Then what?" Ginny's questions came out between little kisses the couple shared. She already knew the answer, and Harry, knowing the questions didn't say anything, and just looked at her. He knew that Ginny cared too much about Molly's feelings to stay, let alone stay without getting permission. But he also knew she was getting sick of her mother being so protective of her.

_A/N: Okay, still running low on ideas, come on people. Do you want this story to end so shortly? I like to write, if I don't get some ideas, this one will have a horrible ending. And then my sister, best friend and wonderful beta, Bella will be upset. None of us want that. So review, and give me some ideas!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Okay, I've got to get a couple things in here real quick. This will be posted on all chapters from now on. Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to J. K. Rowling. I don't have enough creativity for more than this. Thanks to my wonderful beta, Tom Felton Is SO HOTT, Bells, I couldn't do it without you! My best friend and sister, I love you! Without you, this would suck, Bella!**_

It was five o'clock in the morning when Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all walked down to the kitchen together. They were dressed, and ready for apparation. Ginny had passed her test right before the battle, so without even accepting breakfast from the two kind house-elves (when Harry thought this, he marveled at the fact that he actually thought of Kreacher as nice) they disapparated, Hermione straight into the Burrow's kitchen-despite her strict manners, she couldn't take the time to walk from the hill there, she was too excited-while Harry and Ginny, wanting to not only have time to themselves, but also give Ron and Hermione time alone (neither wanted to be there for the snogging session that was sure to follow Hermione's sudden arrival), apparated onto the hill that was often used by the Weasley's and their company for apparation travels. When they appeared on the top of the hill, they took each other's hands again, and began walking down towards the tall, perilously slanted house. Right before they came into view, Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny's soft mouth, knowing it would be the last chance he had for a while.

And Harry was right. As soon as Molly let Hermione go, she forced her to sit down and eat. Ron wasn't up yet, so she hadn't seen been able to talk to him. After making sure that Hermione was eating, Molly stationed herself at the window. One of Ginny's hands was encased in Harry's, the other was holding tight onto her wand, which was hidden inside her robe pocket.

As the house came into view, a smirk appeared on Ginny's face. She knew her mother was watching for her and Harry. Harry, looking down to see Ginny's smirk, grinned and looked toward the house, smiling for Molly. One smirk would get them enough; he figured he would balance it out with a grateful smile. What the two of them didn't realize, was that there was a Weasley brother who was also at the window. All four of Ginny's brothers had stayed home after they came to visit the couple at Grimmauld Place. Fleur was also up, and looking out the window. When she saw Harry and Ginny come into view, she quickly went to tell Molly, who had stepped away, that they were back.

A few minutes later, the couple entered the kitchen door, just to be engulfed by Molly. Harry chuckled lightly as Ginny made a face at her mother. The chuckle died in his throat however when he caught sight of Molly's face. It was a mixture of relief, fear, and—most prominent—love. He noticed all of this as she was letting go of Ginny and taking hold of him. When Molly had released Harry, she turned to fix their breakfast. Hermione had told her that they hadn't eaten. She saw that her youngest son had finally awoken and walked into the kitchen, apparently walking into Hermione in the process. The look on the faces of Harry's two best friends was both a wonderful and sickening sight to see. Wonderful, because they had finally realized that they loved each other, and there was pure love on both faces; yet sickening because it was his two best friends. The thought of the two of them going at it all the time wasn't such wonderful a thought for Harry to process.

As soon as breakfast was eaten, Harry and Ginny told Molly about some of the things they had discussed on the way from the hill. Most of it was about their love for each other, and what was to be done about it. Harry knew that he would be talked into staying at least through lunch, if not through dinner as well, so he wasn't too rushed on explaining things. When Molly seemed satisfied with the information she was given, indeed, she took it much better than either of them expected, Ginny pulled Harry up to her room.

Upon reaching the small, bright room, Harry shut the door, preformed a silencing charm and kissed Ginny fiercely. He had a lot of things to say to her, and he didn't exactly want another Weasley to hear it. Especially Ron. "Gin, what do you want to get done by the time you start school again? What do you want out of all this?" Harry gestured his arms around indicating himself and the past year as he asked the last question. Harry saw his love thinking through his questions seriously, just as he had intended them. It was a moment before she answered, and when she did, it was just her voice was just as serious as his had been.

"I don't know yet what I want to accomplish by the end of the summer, because having you with me makes my life seem complete, even when it seems impossible. And as far as from the past year I have learned to care more about the DA and how important it is. I always knew it was important, but I learned a whole new level this past year when it was me and Neville." She added when he looked slightly confused and annoyed. And what she said was true. The level of commitment and therefore intensity had changed for her fifth and sixth years.

"Well, would you like to take a break from all the pressures of being a DA teacher, and go on a date with me on Saturday?" Harry asked. He knew that he was in love with Ginny, and that she was in love with him, but he figured anything more than dating might put him out of Ron's graces, in which he needed to stay for a long time.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. I would love to go on a date with you on Saturday." Ginny replied, feeling the new intensity between the two of them.

_**A/N: Okay, still running low on ideas, come on people. Do you want this story to end so shortly? I like to write, if I don't get some ideas, this one will have a horrible ending. And then my sister, best friend and wonderful beta, Bella will be upset. None of us want that. So review, and give me some ideas!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_

___**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I don't have the full creativity to do such a thing. Okay, my Beta isn't going to be very happy with me, she wasn't a huge fan of this chapter, but couldn't figure out how to fix it. I'm posting it anyway, and if you want the story to get better, **_**review**_**! So, without further adieu, the story… **_

The next day, Bill came to the Burrow looking for Harry. There had been a second vault that contained an unknown value. All that was known about it was that the Marauders had an account that would be left to the oldest child from the four of them. Harry, when he heard that, decided to split the internal treasure in half and give the second half to Teddy when he came of age, as that was the second condition known. The witch or wizard had to be of age when they received it.

Bill agreed to take Harry to Gringotts the next day. The majority of the goblins still didn't like Harry due to the break-in, so it would be essential that he was with someone they knew to ensure that justice was bestowed upon him.

Harry also needed to tend to the Black vault that Sirius had left him. He had only been to Gringotts once since Sirius had died, and that was to obtain the sword. He knew that that particular visit was overdue, and he wanted to try and get all except the unknown treasure that would split between him and Teddy into the one vault his parents left him, if the goblins would be so generous as to oblige.

Upon arriving at the wizarding bank, Harry immediately wished he could through his cloak on and disappear but he knew this wouldn't be acceptable. He quickly walked alongside Bill, his eyes darting everywhere. He took everything in, not wanting anyone or anything to take him off-guard. Bill noticed Harry's wary vigil and sighed under his breath. It wasn't a sigh of exasperation, but rather a sigh coming close to pity, which he knew Harry detested.

The particular goblin that Harry least wanted to meet that day was run into rather quickly. As the situation was explained, Harry noticed Bill had not asked him to take them to the three vaults. He looked up at his girlfriend's oldest brother with an ill-disguised excitement. If Bill was the one to take Harry down to his vaults, he wouldn't have to show any emotion or sign of remorse around Griphook.

Very quickly Bill and Harry arrived to the cart and at the vaults. The first one they went to was the one Harry recieved the first time he went to Diagon Alley and Gringotts. Harry got the standard fill of his bag, making sure he had enough to get Ginny something for the date. He then went with Bill to the vault previously owned by the Black family that Sirius had left him. The most prominent theme of it's contents were Slytherin snakes and "dark magic" looks. Harry quickly glanced around and left. As he neared the door to the third vault, the unknown vault, his hands began shaking from nerves. What could possibly be in here that it would be kept a secret?

Bill opened the door and let Harry walk in. Neither knew what to expect. What they found were four small black safes in the back of the room. One of them was slightly larger than the rest. Harry presumed, and was correct, that that particular safe contained things from his parents. There were little tokens in each: a little bit of money, some pictures. The objects that Harry cared most about were in two small boxes of their own.

Harry carefully lifted the lid to the first small velvet box. He was fairly sure of what it contained, but opened it now just in case. Bill was inspecting what had been in the safe presumably from Sirius. Inside the first box were two gold rings. One was slightly thicker than the other, but not by much. The second box contained one thin band of gold, with a small diamond on top. It was his mother's engagement ring and both his parents wedding rings. Harry knew why they had been put in this vault rather than the other. He also knew who he wanted to give them to.

Harry then went over to Bill's side to see what Sirius's box consisted of. There wasn't much in it, just a few coins and a picture of the four Marauders smiling from the school grounds. It wasn't much different from the one he had already left Harry. He also checked the other two vaults. Remus and Tonk's rings had both managed to get into the vault, as well as a few other meaningless treasures. The only safe that Harry counted as worthless was Wormtail's. He didn't care what that traitor had left him.

_**A/N:**_

_Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter sucks cause no one is giving me any ideas!!!!!!!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Okay, I've got to get a couple things in here real quick. This will be posted on all chapters from now on. Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to J. K. Rowling. I don't have enough creativity for more than this. Thanks to my wonderful beta, Tom Felton Is SO HOTT, Bells; I couldn't do it without you! My best friend and sister, I love you! Without you, this would suck, Bella!_

The moment Harry and Bill stepped inside the newly guarded Burrow, they were engulfed in hugs. The first face that Harry saw wasn't exactly the face he wanted to see the most. Molly had been the first to reach the two men, with Fleur and Ginny closely behind her. Harry had made sure right before he had left Gringotts that the boxes were tucked securely out of sight, preventing Ginny to see that he had brought anything back except some money.

When Hermione came into view, Harry caught her eye, hoping to be able to communicate that he needed to talk to her, and soon. Hermione got the message, and as she puzzled over what new question Harry had about his relationship with Ron and Ginny clashing, walked over to him to welcome him back. "What is it now?" Hermione's voice was so low Harry could barely make it out, his reply was a simple shake of the head as he turned to Ginny, who had also whispered something in his ear.

When Harry made sense of his girlfriend's whisper, he looked down in shock. The whisper had been so casual he didn't realize what she said until he had already replied. What Ginny had asked, was if he had found the rings in his pocket in the vault from the Marauders or if he bought them after sneaking away from Bill in Diagon Alley. Without thinking, Harry had answered truthfully and in a normal voice. When Harry heard the silence following his answer, his face quickly flushed, and his eyes became trained on Ginny's.

Harry's voice was now a mortified whisper as he asked, "Did everyone seriously just hear that, Ginny?" Looking at everyone's faces, he knew the answer before he asked. All of the women looked so happy and excited. Meanwhile, Ron looked like he was about ready to kill Harry; whereas Arthur and Ginny's other brothers had a combined look of happiness and sorrow covering their features.

The look on Ginny's face was smug as she answered, even though she knew her boyfriend already knew the answer. "Yes, Harry, love. You said that loud enough for everyone to hear. Which they did." Ginny's smirk grew when she saw that Harry's face had grown very pale and Ron's had grown very red. "Did that ruin your plans for our date Monday, Harry?" Ginny asked, knowing that Ron hadn't known that they were officially going out again.

"Yes, Ginny, it did. And I would really rather you don't mention any more of our plans right now as your brother, who happens to be one of my best friends looks as though he is about to strangle me. And unless you want me dead again, I highly suggest you don't say anything else that might send him over the edge." Harry said all of this with a small smile beginning to play on his lips, and in a voice loud enough for Ron to hear. The tension eased slightly as the group began to chuckle at the newly-strained friendship between Ron and Harry.

When it was time to eat dinner, Harry sat as close to Ginny as he dared, knowing that she would just move her chair even closer to his simply to annoy Ron. Sure enough, when Ginny sat back down, she moved her chair as close as it could get to Harry's. Ginny then did something that not even Hermione would have predicted her to do. She sat half on Harry's chair and half on hers. Everyone knew that she would move as soon as it was time to eat, but it was slightly annoying for her brothers to have to watch her teasing display.

As the meal passed, Harry and Ginny became more and more disengaged in the general conversation, and more and more involved in their own tense little bubble. Making their own plans for the following week, they were beginning to be ignored by the family. Harry had decided that he would take Ginny to Rosmerta's in Hogsmead, then take her back to number 12 and give her a relaxing evening with a very small, but life-altering question at the end. He was fairly sure she knew that he would ask, and fairly sure that he knew her answer. But he was still going to ask her, just in case. After all, it was Ginny that always surprised him.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Okay, I've got to get a couple things in here real quick. This will be posted on all chapters from now on. Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to J. K. Rowling. I don't have enough creativity for more than this. Thanks to my wonderful beta, Tom Felton Is SO HOTT, Bells; I couldn't do it without you! My best friend and sister, I love you! Without you, this would suck, Bella!_

It was two days later that Harry knocked on Ginny's bedroom door, hoping that she was ready, as they were already running late. Ron had given him a little trouble, but Harry suspected it would have been much worse if Hermione hadn't been there to distract him and persuade him into letting Harry and Ginny go out again.

"Of course, Ginny could always remind him that he has no right to tell us yea or nay." Harry said to Hermione after the confrontation between the three of them. "After all, didn't she hex him last time?" Harry chuckled over the crazy memory, then became solemn once more as he asked Hermione if what he wanted to do that weekend was a good idea. After he received Hermione's fervent praise and reassurance, Harry became more confident.

Ginny's bedroom door suddenly opened, and Harry realized he had been daydreaming slightly. His eyes fell on Ginny's dress robes. They had an emerald tint to them that really accented her hair. They matched his eyes perfectly as well. Ginny smiled at Harry's awed expression. She knew that she could affect him when she wanted to. A joking voice broke the silence.

"Are you guys planning on leaving any time soon?" The voice belonged to that of George Weasley, who had taken both his and his brother's joking and pranking responsibilities upon himself. He was grinning, and by the look on his face, Harry and Ginny could both tell it would just get worse if they stayed. Harry's complement came out in a low voice, as did Ginny's.

When they arrived, they ordered a fire whiskey each. As the time passed, Harry and Ginny could be heard laughing and talking throughout the whole restaurant. All too soon though, the first half of the date was over. When the couple walked outside, Harry took Ginny's hand, and together they apparated to Number 12.

When the tube-like sensation was over, Ginny found herself looking at a very excited Harry, who was grinning from ear to ear as he looked at his house. Ginny looked at it, then turned to Harry and kissed him.

They walked inside the house, quickly greeted by Kreacher and Winky, and Harry lead them to the living room, so that he and Ginny could talk some more. He considered taking her outside to watch the stars, but he figured that they had both had enough star-gazing nights for a while. The night at Number 12 passed quicker than it had at Hogsmead. Harry knew that if he wanted to _really _talk to Ginny before they went back to the Burrow, he would need to talk soon.

"Ginny, remember when I asked you what you wanted to have accomplished before you started your seventh year?" He waited for Ginny to nod before continuing. "Do you think, maybe, you would take a present tonight, which would bond us a little closer publicly than boyfriend and girlfriend?" The second question Harry asked came out a little shaky and unsure, despite the many reassurances from everyone, including Ginny, that Ginny loved him. "I guess, what I'm trying to say is, Ginny, will you marry me when you get out of school?" Harry rushed the question out as he watched his girlfriend's face.

_A/N: Sorry it was so short, I couldn't get details without it getting too wordy._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Okay, I've got to get a couple things in here real quick. This will be posted on all chapters from now on. Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to J. K. Rowling. I don't have enough creativity for more than this. Thanks to my wonderful beta, Tom Felton Is SO HOTT, Bells; I couldn't do it _

Ginny was glowing when she got home. Arthur and Molly didn't even have to ask why. Neither did Fleur or Hermione, who were in the kitchen with Molly getting dinner cleaned up and put away. When Hermione saw Ginny walk in alone, she knew that Harry had gone straight up to talk to Ron. She gave Ginny a small hug, telling her that she would see her that night; she was just going to go keep her brother from murdering her fiancé. Ginny giggled lightly before her mother began to crush her ribs by hugging her.

"Can't breathe, mum." Ginny managed to gasp out, laughing when Molly let go. Fleur hugged her and kissed her cheeks, before Arthur came up to hug his little girl.

Suddenly, the room seemed to be flooded with red hair. Ron still looked like he wanted to hurt Harry until he saw how happy Ginny was. Bill and Charlie were grinning at their little sister, but, along with George and Ron, were making plans to talk to Harry. Percy wasn't home at the moment, so of course he wasn't there to know about this.

After the ring had been admired several times by Hermione, Fleur and Molly, Ginny finally decided it was time to go to bed. Harry walked her up, telling her once they reached her room that he would probably stay the night at the old headquarters.

"I'll be back in the morning, first thing." Harry added when Ginny proceeded to look disappointed. Even that, however did not seem to reassure Ginny. After a few minutes of persuading on each side, Harry finally caved and agreed to stay at the Burrow one more night.

As Harry walked back up to Ron's room, he was intercepted by Hermione, who informed him that the boys were planning having a little "meeting" that night once Molly and Arthur went to bed. Newly informed, Harry began the assent up to his best mate's room once more. When he got there, even with Hermione's warning, he was shocked to see all five of the living Weasley sons.

_Apparently Percy came home early, _was Harry's main thought on entering the bedroom. Fortunately, because of Hermione's warning, he was able to take all the threats calmly without firing off at anyone. He knew that if his temper was lost, not only would Molly and Arthur wake up, but Ginny was sure to come up too, though Hermione had already informed her about the talk that her fiancé was going to receive.

All five Weasley men were shocked at Harry's tranquility. Their speeches lasted longer than they had originally intended because they were trying to get some sort of reaction out of him. They were not used to such calm disposition in him. Eventually, however, the men decided that Harry was in love with their sister and would not hurt her on purpose, and that he knew that he wouldn't be able to walk again, let alone fly if he did hurt her, purposefully or not.

_A/N: Sorry it was so short, I couldn't get details without it getting too wordy._


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny was getting ready to go to Diagon Alley, on her first trip without Molly, Arthur, Bill or Charlie. She needed to get her new books and restock on old supplies. Harry, Hermione, Ron and any other seventh year student who missed the previous year due to Voldemort and his death eaters were invited to come back and study for their NEWTS that year, so the trio was accompanying Ginny to the Diagon Alley.

As excited as they all were for this unsupervised trip, they were slightly nervous. There were still Death Eaters on the loose, and Harry had managed to avoid most media since the battle. They still had stuff about him printed, but everyone in the Burrow knew that it wasn't factual things. They knew Harry wouldn't talk to reporters for a while, so it would be the first time he was made vulnerable to them.

Harry knocked on Ginny's door, waiting for her and Hermione to appear. When the door was opened, however, Harry was shocked. Ginny was wearing an emerald green tank top, along with dark blue jean shorts. Hermione behind her had on a soft pink top with a black skirt. Both of them were gorgeous, but Harry didn't know that he liked Hermione wearing the skirt. It was a bit short, and she was practically his sister in his mind. It felt a bit weird to also think of her being hot, especially since he was going out with Ginny, and Hermione was going out with Ron, Harry's best friend.

Ron appeared behind Harry, taking Hermione's hand as Harry reached out to take Ginny's. The group headed down the stairs, preparing to apparate to Diagon Alley, when they were stopped by Molly, refusing to let them leave without eating a "little" something first.

Only after they had consented and eaten more than they really needed to eat, was Molly satisfied and allowed them to be on their way. Because they had been delayed for so long, the quartet had to shop quickly in order to make the lunch plans that they had arranged.

As the group arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron, Tom quickly ushered them to a secluded booth, where two people awaited them. There was an easy silence among them as Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron sat down.

"Well, Neville, Luna, how's your summer been handling lately?" the first question was posed by Ron, the ever-tactic one of the group. As Neville muttered his response, Luna looked up, and in a moment of abnormal normalness, she quietly replied that it wasn't going very well, without blabbering about some wrakspurt or something.

Hermione quietly glared at her boyfriend, who was completely oblivious to his offense. Ginny had a "how-thick-are-you?" look on her face, also directed at Ron, then quickly moving to her own boyfriend as he continued on normally.

As the conversation drifted, the group became more and more relaxed. All were alert, but they were also able to enjoy themselves. Before the friends knew it, it was time to go. Ron and Ginny had promised to stop at Gringotts to make sure Bill knew to come over for supper, and Harry and Hermione both needed to get a little bit of money out of the bank.


	11. Chapter 11

When the group arrived at Gringotts, Hermione, Ron and Harry were not greeted at all. One goblin did however acknowlege Ginny and went to retrieve Bill. When the eldest Weasley brother saw how awkward his youngest brother and his two best friends were standing he chuckled silently and agreed to lead Harry and Hermione to their vaults. Ron and Ginny quickly delivered the message that Molly had asked them to give, quite honestly wanting to get out as soon as possible.

Harry, upon reaching his vault, took two bags out of his cloak pocket, rather than the typical one. Everyone puzzled over the new mystery arising in Harry, but no one said anything. They had learned in the years that they had known him that trying to persuade this stubborn man would get them no where. No one followed Harry into the vault this time, unsure of what he was doing.

Quietly slipping into his vault, Harry was grateful to realize no one had followed him in. He had put a few bags into the second, intending to give a bag to each Weasley, along with Hermione. Harry also pushed aside some gold for his godson's first birthday and Christmas. After settling everything in his vault, he shrunk each of the bags and tucked them into his cloack pocket.

"I'm ready. Ginny?" Harry's voice faltered as he exited his vault. "What's wrong?" Harry's voice was becoming slightly frantic. When he had walked out, his fiancé had a look similar to someone who had been petrified.

"What were those other bags for, Harry?" Ginny finally managed to muster. Ginny had been the only one to notice when he pulled more bags out of the second, and she had her suspicions as to who they were for. She knew Harry would try to get her parents and brothers, as well as Hermione and her to take money, almost like some sort of compensation for something. She also knew that her parents, while they would know Harry meant well, would not like being offered money for taking him in. She was horrified at the thought of Harry trying to give her family money.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ginny." Harry knew that Ginny knew he knew what she was talking about, but he was trying to tell her that the present time and place were not the best for explaining himself.

Harry tip-toed into his girlfriend's room, hoping that both she and Hermione were asleep, so that he could easily place their bags inside their trunks unnoticed. Unfortunatly for him, Ginny was as good at feigning sleep as he was, and could tell when he snuck in and almost silently snuck out.

The next morning, Ginny said nothing to Hermione, knowing that she deserved the little bag Harry had delivered the night before, but she quickly went up to the room he was sharing with her brother.

"Talk. Now." Ginny's words were authoritative and demanding as she entered Ron and Harry's room, dropping her bag on the bed and noting that her brother was still snoring in his bed. Ginny listened while Harry tried to explain himself, but her face remained annoyed, knowing that Harry meant well, but that her family would feel insulted that he would seem to think they wanted money for him staying so much. _'You would think after third year he would have learned not to offer my parents money.'_

"Look, Harry. I know you mean well. I know you just want to offer something to my parents for taking you in so much. But it hurts their feelings when you try and pay them for something they wanted to do in the first place.

By the time Ron woke up, Harry and Ginny had finally reached a moot point, deciding to not talk about the subject.


End file.
